


Cherry the Problematic Roomba

by driftingashes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Underage Alcohol Consumption, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, It just happened, Look Y'all I Didn't Mean to do This, M/M, Roombas, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: "Bold words from someone emotionally attached to an inanimate object.""She's a Roomba, and her name is Cherry!""Keith, Lance,enough with the fucking Roomba!"
Relationships: Klance Kidge Plance Whichever, Relationships Up For Reader Interpretation, platonic or romantic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cherry the Problematic Roomba

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will feature two heavily intoxicated teenagers setting a bright red malfunctioning Roomba loose in the Castleship and wreaking havoc with her as their evil minion. They will be unstoppable.

"Bold words from someone emotionally attached to an inanimate object," Lance snapped.

Keith glared."She's a Roomba, and her name is Cherry!" he retorted vehemently.

Shiro glowered at them. "Keith, Lance! _Enough with the fucking Roomba!_

Lance whipped around to face him, weaving on his feet unsteadily. "But it's important that we talk through our issues! You said that! You…you…you…" He giggled, stumbling over to the couch and falling onto it.

Pidge snorted a laugh, slamming down her mug. "I don't think this is compatable with our systems."

"I think it's plenty compatable," Keith countered, words slurring together. "We just drunk as fuck." That set all three of them off again, and Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, turning away from the trio of cackling teenagers.

"Allura can deal with them…I'm going to bed."

Keith frowned after him, eyes half lidded. "But it's only ten o'clock…?"


End file.
